


The Games We Play

by LelianasSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Running and panting, it had felt like hours since Sombra was able to catch her breath. Her legs ached and her heart pounded against her tightening chest as she drove herself onward, feeling the presence of her pursuer. She could not hear her, could not see her and yet she knew for a fact that she was there. After all, hadn’t they planned it this way?





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write more smut and so here you go :') Some Spiderbyte goodness from me to you!!
> 
> Enjoy~

Running and panting, it had felt like hours since Sombra was able to catch her breath. Her legs ached and her heart pounded against her tightening chest as she drove herself onward, feeling the presence of her pursuer. She could not hear her, could not see her and yet she knew for a fact that she was there. After all, hadn’t they planned it this way?

She rounded the corner in the large abandoned warehouse, dodging between shelves and hoping that she could continue this for as long as it was needed. Suddenly, as she turned another corner, she was met with a dead end. Cursing under her breath, she turned, trying to find the perfect escape, when finally she saw her.

Outlined in the darkness, rifle raised, a slow and triumphant smirk edging at her lips stood Widowmaker. Sombra gasped, although she did not know which emotion had caused her to do so. Was it the exhaustion from her run? The anticipation of what was about to happen? Or simply that tiny edge of fear that Widow had ramped up entirely on purpose.

“You have stumbled into my web, chérie,” Widowmaker purred, stepping forward and not once lowering her gun.

Before Sombra could reply, Widow had advanced quickly, pushing her hard against the wall. Her eyes roamed her face, devouring every inch before they rested on her lips. It was hard to think or even breathe when they were like this, so close and with Sombra’s heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Sombra waited for a lingering second, knowing it was not the time to say anything. Instead she let the moment pass before the sniper surged forward, covering her lips with her own.

Teeth bore down into Sombra’s lip forcing her to gasp and moan into Widow’s mouth, pressing her body against the woman as she attempted to wrap her arms around her waist. It seemed her indulgence would be allowed, if only for a moment, before a low chuckle sent a shiver down her spine and she was unceremoniously flipped around, her front pressing hard into the freezing cold stone.

“Ouch, araña! Did no one tell you it’s rude to throw people around?” Sombra laughed, groaning slightly as Widow pressed a heated kiss to her neck.

“Tais-toi, Sombra!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Widowmaker seemed to snort at that, biting down harshly on Sombra’s pulsepoint and drawing a sharp breath from her lover’s lips. Her tongue pressed against her skin, trailing and teasing the flesh whilst her hands seemed to take their time caressing down Sombra’s sides. Another shiver and moan left Sombra’s lips as she pressed herself back into Widow’s embrace, enjoying the way those deft hands rubbed across her backside, squeezing her harshly before Widow brought her hand back and spanked her gently. Another low moan and Widow’s hands were moving elsewhere, caressing up her front, underneath her coat and cupping her breasts through the fabric of her shirt.

“You’ve kept me waiting with your running, Sombra. Let’s see how much you’ve been working up to this.”

Sombra gasped as she felt Widow’s hips press against her backside, her long fingers pinching at her nipples, forcing her to wish that they had forgone more clothes for this game of theirs. Still, she enjoyed the sensation, pressing herself backwards until Widow was grinding fully against her. A low chuckle left her lips as she steadied herself, looking back over her shoulder through half-lidded eyes.

“Stop teasing me, araña.”

“What’s the fun in playing fair? Isn’t that was you always say?” Widowmaker mocked, her hands roughly pushing Sombra’s coat off of her shoulders and tossing it to the side.

Cold hands slipped further down then, skimming across the skin of Sombra’s hip before slowly loosening the button on her jeans and slipping her hand further down. A smirk pressed against Sombra’s neck, widening cruelly as that deft hand slipped beneath her underwear and dipped between her legs. She could not help the loud moan that escaped her lips as she rocked her hips against the sensation of Widow’s hands stroking through the slick wetness between her thighs. Her head swum for a second as the earlier exhaustion from running caught up to her, her legs wobbling beneath her.

“My, how wet you are for me, chérie,” Widow purred, slowly grazing the pads of her fingers over her clit and humming gently. “Déliceaux.”

“Fuck, can you hurry this up, or something?”

“Why? Is there somewhere else you’d like to be?”

Widow teased her entrance with her fingers, tempting her to say something, anything that would make her stop this entire situation and leave her frustrated in ways she had certainly done before. Growling, Sombra closed her eyes, squirming slightly as Widow took this opportunity to drag her jeans down over the swell of her ass until both her jeans and underwear lay pooled at her feet. The cold air felt like an assault on the heat of her body and yet nothing was as cold as the nails that gripped tightly to her hip or the fingers that parted and rubbed sweet traces over her folds.

“What do you want from me, Sombra?” Widow asked, trailing her tongue tantalisingly over the shell of Sombra’s ear.

“Fuck me,  _ God _ , just fuck me, Amélie!” Sombra whined, rocking her hips against the pressure of Widow’s fingers.

“Hmm? I don’t believe I heard you…”

“ _ Please _ ! Is that what you wanted?”

“Oui, merci.”

Suddenly, Widowmaker’s fingers left her much to her great annoyance. She was about to turn around to demand what the deal was, when she felt Widow press something long and hard between her legs. A soft gasp escalated into a moan the moment she felt Widow press against her, pinning her wrists to the wall. She had barely heard the sound of Widow shedding her catsuit and yet there was no mistaking the sensation of her cold skin pressing against her and the toy that she had not noticed earlier was teasing at her entrance. She felt the fingers that rubbed against her and she could just imagine Widow lubricating the toy with her own wetness, adding to the lube she knew would already have been placed upon the phallic object. Widow pulled her hips back, angling her for her own comfort before guiding the tip of the toy to Sombra’s entrance. It was slow and agonising the way the shaft slowly moved inside of her, stretching her and setting the pit of her stomach aflame with desire. She wanted more, needed more and all of this slow teasing was driving her mad.

Widow drew back before thrusting into her deeply and slowly, picking up an an agonising rhythm that left Sombra wanting more. She felt herself being pushed hard against the wall with each thrust, making her feel trapped in the most delicious way possible. There was nowhere better she had to be after all, not when Widow’s mouth devoured the skin on her neck, pressing delightfully against her pulse point, overriding her mind with the sensations that bombarded her. She panted slowly, rocking herself backwards with each thrust until she could feel Widow moving and rubbing against that oh so tantalising spot inside of her. 

“More, _please_ , I need more,” Sombra gasped, closing her eyes after a particularly hard thrust.

“Mmm, not content with our little game are you? Very well.”

Pulling out of her, Widow grabbed her by the waist and turned her around until they were facing each other. For the first time Sombra was able to see the unadulterated lust burning in Widow’s eyes, that way her smirk pulled at her lips in a way that made her whimper slightly. Letting her eyes trail down, she saw the strap on between Widow’s legs, all slick with her wetness and Sombra did not think she’d seen anything more attractive before in her life. With her eyes trained on her, Widow pulled off Sombra’s shirt and slowly unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Sombra could barely breathe as Widow lowered her head, capturing her nipple between her lips, sucking and biting harshly as her fingers toyed with the other nipple, drawing moans from Sombra’s throat.

“Fuck, Amélie, you’re so good at that,” Sombra gasped, burying her newly freed hands into her hair, pulling slightly on her ponytail in the way she knew would bring the predictable moan from Widow’s own lips.

“Mmm, you are such a good girl, Sombra. Tu me rends folle,” Widow gasped, raking her nails down Sombra’s waist and pushing her back hard against the wall.

“What are you waiting for then?” Sombra asked, leaning back and surveying Widow with amusement as the woman broke away from her.

“Very well.”

Moving forward, Widow hooked her arms under Sombra’s thighs, lifting her up and slamming her hard against the wall. Both woman gasped, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss as Sombra wrapped her legs and arms around Widow’s body, trying to support herself as she felt the toy be directed inside of her again. There was no teasing this time, not when Widow was pulling moans from Sombra’s lips with each caress of her tongue and each bite upon her lips.

Finally, Sombra gasped as she felt the toy enter her once more. Each thrust was harder and faster this time as Widow fucked her harder against the wall. Clutching and dragging her long hard light nails into her shoulders, Sombra threw her head back and let the sounds of her pleasure fill the echoing, empty place, her body growing warmer and warmer, tighter and tighter as the tip of the toy pressed within her and deft fingers rubbed against her clit, moving between them with desperation, as if this would be the last time they would ever do this. In fact, it would be the start of many adventures this night alone, but Sombra couldn’t help but feel her stomach pool with a molton heat as she relished the effect this game was having on the both of them.

Each thrust and movement against her clit brought her closer and closer until she could barely think, instead screaming into Widow’s neck as she sank her teeth into the skin there. Her body tightened around Widow as she grew closer and closer to that precipice she longed to fall over.

“Come for me, Sombra,” Widow purred, panting heavily as she struggled to keep Sombra pressed against the wall.

Closing her eyes tightly and responding to the sharp pinch of nails on her clit and the smooth, delectable purr of Widow’s voice, Sombra felt herself come undone in burst of pleasure that didn’t seem to end. Thrusts drove her harder through her orgasm, riding her through it until she came down, slowly with exact precision as Sombra’s ragged breaths calmed the rapid beating of her heart in her chest.

Slowly she was lowered to the ground as Widow pulled the toy out of her and quickly joined her in a heap on the floor. Her chest was rising and falling far more than it normally did, her skin flushed lavender, bringing some form of heat to her ice cold skin. Wrapping her arms gently around her, Sombra supported her lover, allowing her to regain her composure in a way that she was certain she should be receiving instead given the shaking of her body and the pleasing strains of their fucking. 

“Wow, you did you, azul!” Sombra laughed, gently brushing hair out of Widow’s face and placing a far gentler kiss upon her forehead.

“Of course I did,” Widow mumbled, pressing her face into Sombra’s neck.

Her fingers idly drew patterns along Sombra’s naked body, creepily emphasising where all of her most important organs were in an action that would have unsettled her far more in the beginning than it did now. Sighing happily, Sombra stretched herself over Widow’s form, lying over her and running her hands over her front, caressing her breasts gently and watching as a sliver of pleasure flickered behind Widow’s eyes, pulled to the surface in this quiet moment of intimacy.

“The night is still young, why don’t we get out of here and find some more games to play?” Sombra laughed, leaning down to kiss Widow slowly and passionately.

“Oui, perhaps you should take me to bed, Sombra,” Widow purred, stroking her cheek gently in a way that almost startled them both.

“Uh… yeah, sure, let’s go!”

Sombra scrambled up, helping Widow reach her feet before scurrying off to retrieve her clothes for the moment. Perhaps it was strange, the way Widow seemed to walk behind her after they had dressed and silently looped her arms around her waist, leaning her chin on her shoulder for a moment in a move that was more affectionate than they previously been. It took a moment for Sombra to decide not to say anything, closing her open mouth and letting the moment linger for a little while longer. It didn’t need to be pointed out after all, not when the action itself spoke volumes more than anything their words had ever said.

Without another word, Sombra took Widow’s hand and pulled her down the shelves that she had previously been chased through, taking her to the area where she had set up her bedroom in this warehouse that would soon be decked out with the very best of her equipment. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Sombra pulled Widow to her, drinking the woman in, in desperation, eager to continue their game of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tais-toi - Shut up  
> Tu me rends folle - You're driving me crazy


End file.
